Domestic water systems are used to supply running water to households from a local water source, such as a well, lake, reservoir, cistern or other potable water source. A conventional water system includes an electric pump, a pressure tank and a pressure switch. The pressure tank allows the operation of the system within a preset range without undo cycling of the pump. This range is determined by the pressure switch that activates and deactivates the pump. The pump is connected to the inlet port of the water system and is controlled by the pressure switch, which measures fluctuations in water pressure within the pressure tank. Water is initially supplied to a user from the pressure tank. The pressure switch detects the resulting decrease in water pressure to the preset cut-in pressure and turns the pump on, increasing the flow of water to the inlet port of the water system and providing flow to both meet system demand and to re-fill the pressure tank. To prevent the water pressure from damaging the components of the water system, the pressure switch has a cut-out pressure at which it turns the pump off. As the pressure tank is refilled, its pressure increases until the cut-out pressure is achieved and the pump is turned off. However, during periods of peak demand, like multiple fixture or appliance usage and irrigation, the tank pressure increases and decreases quickly, causing the pump to cycle on and off again within a short time. The resultant water pressure fluctuation from high to low and back to high is bothersome to the user, and the rapid pump cycling causes increased wear and tear to the pump and motor.